Morgenpoot: Oceaan van Vlammen (klad)
'Inleiding' "Elke druppel in de aardkern is een levende draak. En omdat er steeds meer draken komen, blijft die kern zich uitbreiden. Voor het behoud van onze aarde moeten er draken sterven. Ook jij." Na zijn ontsnapping uit de Bogota Mijnen, en het succesvolle gevecht erna, is Lix vastbesloten om zijn oude vriend Kono te vinden. Gelukkig zijn zijn vrienden, Jordi, Tam, Rai en Eyu, bereid om met hem mee te gaan. Tijdens hun tocht over de gevaarlijke zeeën van Axia stranden ze op een eiland, waar een vreemde stam leeft, die hun gevangen neemt. Ze dreigen geofferd te worden aan de vulkaan op het eiland, de Grote Draak. Zal Lix zijn vrienden kunnen redden, of zullen ze het slachtoffer worden van het geloof van de eilandstam? 'Personages' De reizigers: Lix: 'Jonge lichtblauwe draak met iets donkerder blauw rond de vleugels en staart. Heeft turquoise ogen. '''Jordi: '''Jonge groene draak, heeft zeegroene ogen. '''Tam: '''Kleine bruine draak met enorme vleugels. '''Rai: '''Jonge witte drakin met een staart die een paarse gloed heeft, en gele ogen. '''Eyu: '''Een oranje draak met een rode kop en staart, en rode vleugels. (spreek je uit als Eejuu) Eilanddraken: '''Ion: '''Oude draak met een bruine, goed gecamoufleerde huid. '''Djani: '''Goudgele, jonge draak. '''Camille: '''Prachtige, zilvergrijze draak Onderzoekers: '''Thor: '''Slimme bruine draak met ambergele ogen. Is de leider van de Onderzoekers. '''Siam: '''Roze drakin met korte poten. Is een Onderzoeker. 'Tekst Proloog Het was donker en een stil, verlaten woud strekte zich uit. De stilte duurde niet lang, want een schel gekrijs onderbrak de kalmte. ‘Ze zijn ontsnapt!’ Een gele draak sleepte zich voort. Bij zijn achterpoot zat een enorme brandwond, en hij liep mank. De donkerblauwe draak die achter hem aan liep, was er beter aan toe. ‘Wat is er gebeurd?’ vroeg een witte drakin, haar ogen wijd opengesperd. ‘Weet je dat dan niet, Laya? Lix, Tam, Jordi en Rai uit Kuil vijf hebben samen met Eyu uit Kuil tien een ontsnappingspoging gewaagd.’ Een andere draak, een turquoise drakin, gromde luid. ‘Ik hoorde dat Chop hen heeft geholpen. Ik had nooit gedacht dat hij ons zou verraden.’ Laya keek de anderen blij aan. ‘En niemand heeft ze gevonden? Weten jullie niet wat dit betekend? We zijn binnenkort vrij!’ De gele draak keek haar ongelovig aan. ‘Naar wie zouden ze toe kunnen? Waarschijnlijk gaan ze gewoon een rustig leventje leiden hier ver vandaan.’ Laya keek hem peinzend aan. ‘Dat zou kunnen, Omar, maar wie weet willen ze iedereen hier weg krijgen.’ Plotseling keken alle Meesters de andere kant op. Sonar, oftewel de Meester der Mijnen, stapte uit het struikgewas. ‘Beste Gravers, beste Meesters’, begon hij woedend. ‘De ontsnapping van enkele draken had nooit mogen gebeuren. Slick, haal Loki uit Kuil vijf. Hij is de enige van hun die niet is ontsnapt, misschien weet hij meer informatie.’ De donkerblauwe draak, Slick, knikte en ging in de menigte Gravers op zoek naar Loki. ‘Niemand zal de verwarring kunnen gebruiken om weg te glippen’, grijnsde Sonar. ‘Want Laya en Seffina gaan daarvoor zorgen.’ De drakinnen begonnen de Gravers bij elkaar te drijven, en iedereen richtte zijn ogen weer op de grote Meester der Mijnen. ‘Chop probeerde zijn zogenaamde “vrienden” te verdedigen. Ik heb hem gedood.’ Heel even vertrok Omars gezicht een klein teken van verdriet, maar daarna keek hij Sonar triomfantelijk aan. Loki kuchte even. ‘Eh… Meester der Mijnen? Ik weet iets wat wellicht zal aantonen waarom Chop zijn leven heeft gegeven voor die Gravers.’ Zenuwachtig schuifelde de grijze draak naar voren, aangemoedigd door zijn vriend, Otto. ‘Zet ‘m op, Loki!’ riep de blauwgrijze draak uit. Loki keek Otto even dankbaar aan en mompelde toen: ‘Tam vertelde dat Chop zijn vader is.’ Er klonk ongelovig gemurmel onder de draken. Sonar glimlachte, maar zoals altijd kon er geen bedankje af. Wel verhief hij zijn stem. ‘Loki heeft ons iets verteld wat misschien van pas kan komen. Loki, vanaf nu ben jij geen Graver meer, maar een Meester. Slick zal je je hol laten zien.’ Otto juichte. ‘Goed gedaan, Loki!’ riep hij uit en grijnsde. Sonar spreidde zijn vleugels uit. ‘Ik stuur extra patrouilles om de ontsnapte Gravers te zoeken. Als je ze ziet, dood ze dan meteen.’ Een aantal draken juichten en dwongen de anderen om ook mee te joelen. Een roodbruine drakin keek Otto, die het hardst van iedereen riep, verbaasd aan. ‘Waarom juich je? Besef je dan niet dat we kunnen ontsnappen, als Eyu en zijn vrienden hulp halen? Eyu hoort bij onze Kuil, wij horen hem te steunen!’ Otto gromde. ‘Ik heb niks om naar terug te keren, Amber. De Mijnen zijn mijn thuis nu, en ik wil Meester worden, net als Loki.’ Amber schudde verontwaardigd haar kop. ‘Ik snap je nog steeds niet. Je zit hier opgesloten!’ Een woedende blik van Seffina, een turquoise Meester, deed alle draken van Kuil tien zwijgen. ‘Ik kom hieruit’, mompelde Amber. ‘Ik weet nog niet hóé, maar ik kom hieruit.’ Hoofdstuk 1 Het kamp van de Onderzoekers was een chaos. Iedereen had gehoord over de ontsnapte draken, en over de tientallen die nog gevangen zaten in de Bogota Mijnen. Eén van die ontsnapte draken was Lix. Samen met zijn vrienden, Tam, Jordi, Rai en Eyu, was hij van die afgrijselijke plek ontsnapt. Nou hadden Tam en Lix het geluk gehad dat ze maar een aantal dagen in de Mijnen hadden gewerkt, maar Rai, Jordi en Eyu zaten er al langer. Voor alle vijf de reizigers was het fantastisch om weer vrij te zijn, in plaats van elke dag werken. Want zo was het daar gegaan. Van zonsopgang tot zonsondergang, alleen maar graven. Of, als je nog meer pech had, alleen maar takken vlechten voor het hol van de grote Meester der Mijnen. Zijn echte naam was Sonar, ook al durfden de meeste Gravers daar hem alleen maar bij zijn formele titel te noemen. Het merendeel van de gevangenen daar waren Gravers, zoals Lix en de anderen ontsnapte draken. Sommige waren ook Meesters, dus handlangers van de Meester der Mijnen. Ook de Meesters hadden vroeger als Graver gewerkt, maar het maakte ze er niet vriendelijker op. Er spookte nu maar één gedachte door Lix’ kop, en die ging over de enige vriendelijke Meester in de Bogota Mijnen: Chop. De paarse draak had ook geprobeerd om te ontsnappen, maar was achtergebleven om de Gravers te redden van de Meester der Mijnen. Lix had hem geholpen, maar Chop stond erop dat hij vluchtte. In zijn laatste ogenblikken had hij een geheim verteld: Tam, één van de vrienden van Lix, was Chops zoon! Daarna had Chop Lix gevraagd om voor Tam te zorgen, en Lix had zich aan zijn woord gehouden. Na het aanvallen van de Mijnen zou hij op reis gaan om een vroegere vriend te zoeken, Kono. Eerst was hij bang dat hij zijn zoektocht moest staken, omdat hij Tam zou moeten beschermen, maar later zag hij in dat er een andere manier was. De ontsnapte draken zouden allemaal sámen gaan reizen, inclusief Tam. Lix was erg blij met het besluit. Ik wil geen afscheid nemen van mijn vrienden, dacht hij. ''Nóg niet, in ieder geval. Want stel dat Kono weer met zijn tweetjes wil gaan reizen, wat dan? ''Hij voelde de pijn in zijn hart toenemen. ''Ben ik wel sterk genoeg om die keuze te maken? ''Hij schudde de gedachte weg en spreidde zijn vleugels uit. De grote commandant van de Onderzoekers, Thor, zat tegenover hem. ‘Ik ben benieuwd wat deze dag zal brengen’, mompelde Thor, zijn bruine schubben glinsterend in de zon. ‘Wat je over Sonar hebt verteld, belooft niet veel goeds. Een aantal van ons kunnen goed vuurspuwen, onder andere ik, maar de rest…’ Zijn stem stierf weg. ‘Je bent bang dat er draken gaan sterven’, concludeerde Lix. ‘Ik ook. Maar we zullen met meer zijn, ik weet zeker dat bijna iedereen zich bij ons aansluit. Alleen een aantal Meesters misschien niet.’ Thor gromde. ‘Ja, maar hoe weten we dan wie onze vijanden zijn?’ Lix slikte; daar had hij nog niet over nagedacht, maar het was een goed punt. Wat als de Onderzoekers de verkeerde draken zouden aanpakken? Hoofdstuk 2 BINNENKORT! Categorie:Klad Categorie:Morgenpoot